


A Bit of Winter Never Hurt Anyone

by irbisfreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irbisfreak/pseuds/irbisfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re smiling,” Frank said, narrowing his eyes. “I’m going to die of cold here and you’re smiling.” He crossed his arms.</p><p>Frank is angry with winter and Gerard has an idea how to cheer him up, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Winter Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS to [ Owlhooots ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots) for checking it for mistakes at a really short notice

Gerard peeked into the room Frank was working in, holding a cup of hot tea. It was past the time when Frank would usually come to the kitchen, sniffing and complaining about the cold, yet today he was seated at his work table, clad in two sweaters and glaring at the world outside the window. He turned to face Gerard as if sensing his presence.

“You’re smiling,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “I’m going die of cold here and you’re smiling.” He crossed his arms.

“I brought you tea so you don’t freeze,” Gerard announced, ignoring Frank’s complaints. “What are you working on?”

Frank shrugged. “Just a regular watch, but it’s harder than usual. Look.” He held up his palms, which Gerard saw nothing wrong with. “My fingers are numb from the cold, they’re going to fall off soon.”

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle at Frank when he was clearly so overdramatic. He didn’t say anything in response, just kissed the tip of Frank’s nose, which, he had to admit, was red and cold. He had an idea for something that may cheer Frank up a bit that was more doable than the snow melting. Gerard got up, told Frank that he had some things to do and went out.

Despite three layers of sweaters and his warmest woolen trousers that Gerard put on, he was still cold. Maybe Frank was right about the weather being shitty, but it wasn’t that bad. Their house was always warm from the fireplace and even the outside was fine once you made sure that none of your body was left uncovered, save for the eyes. The snow was just a thin layer on the ground, frozen and easy to walk on, for which Gerard was grateful. He made his way to Lady Acker’s house as fast as he could, stayed for tea and a bit of gossip when she invited him in and did his business. His journey home was longer as he now had to carry a heavy form and eggs that Lady Acker was kind enough to give him. By the time he got home, his fingers were numb from the cold and his nose was running. Frank opened the door suspiciously fast when he knocked.

“Were you waiting for me?” Gerard asked with a smile. Frank shrugged -- at least it looked like he did under the layers of clothes.

“You went out and didn’t tell me, I was worried,” he admitted. “So? Where did you go?”

“To Acker’s. Lady Acker let us borrow the form for waffles,” he explained. “Surprise?”

Frank narrowed his eyes. “Waffles?” He crossed his arms, attempting to look not interested, but Gerard knew that he loved waffles. He hoped that it was a pleasant surprise for Frank. There was a tiny smile stretching his lips that Frank couldn’t quite suppress.

“Yes, waffles.” Gerard rolled his eyes. Frank was just being stupid now. “Come on, take it to the kitchen." He gave Frank the form. “I need to… like unwrap from all those clothes.” He scrunched up his nose.

“Good luck.” Frank turned around so that Gerard would not see that he was smiling now. Gerard could make a face like a fucking kitten out of nowhere and Frank would challenge a mime not to smile.

Frank went into the kitchen and left the form on the table. He checked if the fire in the masonry stove was enough for the waffle making and if they had flour; both were all set.

“My hands are never going to unfreeze,” Gerard groaned, entering the kitchen and rubbing his hands, which Frank noticed weren’t even pink from cold.

“Maybe they will if you make the batter,” Frank said, putting a few more logs in the stove. Gerard sighed.

“I’m not about to let you do it anyway. For a watchmaker you’re seriously not nearly gentle enough when it comes to cracking the eggs,” he teased. Frank just rolled his eyes and handed Gerard a bowl to prepare the batter in. Gerard mixed the ingredients fast as he had experience with easy recipes like this and soon Frank was putting the waffle form on the stove to warm up.

“So, while we’re waiting…” Frank started. “Oh, look! It’s a roe in the garden!” Frank pointed to the window, getting Gerard to focus on that and then he struck, dipping two of his fingers in the butter and licking them clean with a satisfied smile on his face.

“There’s nothing outside,” Gerard said, confusion in his voice. The feeling quickly turned to exasperation when he saw what Frank was doing.

“Frank!” he exclaimed, whisking away the bowl so that Frank couldn’t reach it anymore. “There’s going to be nothing left if you keep it up,” he huffed. “You can’t take it all for yourself.”

Frank’s expression turned from playful to solemn in a flash and Gerard narrowed his eyes at him, sensing some kind of plot.

“I want to share it with you though! But now that I have eaten some of it…” Frank widened his eyes comically. “How am I supposed to share it?” He held up his hand for Gerard to wait and his eyebrows furrowed when he focused. “There’s some left in my mouth I suppose…”

Gerard was startled into laughing his honking laugh at that, finally figuring out that Frank’s intricate plot was about getting to kiss Gerard. Frank took this response as an invitation to do just that and so he pressed his lips to Gerard’s, effectively muffling Gerard’s laughter. Not forgetting for a second about his priorities, Frank opened his mouth to let Gerard taste the batter, but the other man chose that moment to put his cold hands on the bare skin of the small of Frank’s back, who squeaked and jumped back in surprise. Gerard was laughing again, this time at the dismayed expression on Frank’s face. It was evil of him, having known about Frank’s aversion to cold.

“You’re mean,” he announced. “So what, do you think the form is ready now?” Frank changed the subject swiftly.

“You lost. And it should be.” Gerard dripped some fat on the metal and when it started fizzling, he nodded. He greased the whole form and poured what was going to be the first waffle on it.

The frying part of the waffle-making went without any problems, maybe except for a few burned fingers on Frank’s part from when he wanted to eat waffles that were too hot. Gerard just rolled his eyes continuously, because Frank could just wait a while. And if he was going to ask Gerard to blow on his fingers to cool them, Gerard would suggest he put them in the snow outside. . Finally they managed to put the remaining waffles (almost all of them with chunks bitten off) on a plate and went to the living room upstairs. It smelled like dust and books and home, cozy and comfortable.  
They sat down with Gerard leaning against an armchair and Frank between his legs in front of the fireplace that was radiating warmth and throwing reflections at the walls. For a moment they just concentrated on eating the waffles.

“I kind of like the way it is now,” Frank confessed, breaking the silence.

“It?” Gerard inquired.

“You know, all of it. You going out to surprise me with the waffles, the teasing, how we can just sit here and eat waffles and even the fact that it’s winter doesn’t seem so bad,” Frank clarified. He wasn’t facing Gerard, but Gerard could see a small smile on his face.

“Are you getting emotional over waffles?” Gerard asked, intending it to be teasing again, but he laced his fingers with Frank’s at the same time.

“Just a bit,” Frank admitted, shrugging. “And don’t…” He paused. “Oh damn it! Is it snowing again?” He groaned, tucking his face into Gerard’s neck. Gerard looked out of the window to confirm that yes, it was white outside again. He smirked.

“Well, you’d better pray it stops by morning, because I told Lady Acker you’ll be returning the form.”

Frank moaned and bit Gerard’s neck. “I hate you.”


End file.
